


Sounds of the City

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Derek can't sleep with the sounds of the city





	

“Is that… crickets?” Stiles asked, he was sprawled naked across Derek’s large bed in his industrial loft in downtown San Fransisco, so the sound of crickets didn’t make any sense. 

Derek walked back into the bedroom holding two cups of water and a bag of chips in his teeth, he dropped the bag onto the bed, “Would you prefer something else? I can change it to thunder storm or the ocean.”

“Change it? What _is_  it?” Stiles asked, accepting the water Derek handed him and sat up to drink it. 

“My white noise machine,” Derek said looking at Stiles like he was an idiot, “I’ve had it since I moved out of Beacon Hills, the sounds of the city aren’t conducive for sleep, not to me.”

“You’re a small town boy, oh my god you’re such a small town kid,” Stiles said excitedly, leaning over and kissing Derek, “You can’t sleep with the cars driving by.”

Derek frowned, “Don’t make fun of it.”

“I’m not,” Stiles said with a wide smile, “I’m the same way. That’s why I always have a fan on at my apartment.”

“You could get rid of the fan,” Derek said, leaning over Stiles and kissing him on the neck, running his hands over his sides.

“Then how would I sleep,” Stiles asked, playing dumb and letting Derek run his thumb over his hipbone while he kissed Stiles’ neck. He wasn’t quiet ready for round two but if he kept that up he’d get there faster.

“You’d sleep here, with me, every night.” Derek said, kissing down Stiles’ chest. to the trail of hair.

“Only if we can keep the crickets on,” Stiles said, his back arching as Derek teased him, his hands running up Stiles’ thighs until they were just brushing his balls, “I like them.”

“We can keep whatever you want,” Derek said before he took the head of Stiles’ hardening cock into his mouth, effectively silencing the stream of words coming out of Stiles as he did, replacing them with a string of profanity and praise.

An hour later they lay sweaty and exhausted on the bed, the bag of chips open between them, “So you like the crickets?”

“I like all of it,” Stiles told him, “Especially if I get to hear them every night with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
